


Heart or Soul

by Neon_Brachiosaurus



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, Study Series - Maria V. Snyder
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sad, Unrequited Love, char - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Brachiosaurus/pseuds/Neon_Brachiosaurus
Summary: Inej the chief security guard to the Commander Kaz Brekker has found herself with conflicting feelings, she longs to serve the Commander and steal his locked up heart but each day she works for him her soul seems to slowly slip away stained with the blood of her victims.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure what this is but while reading the poison study I connected it to Six of Crows and wanted to write a crossover... Sorry for any grammar mistakes or people being ooc

The city glided Inej by as she raced through, her heartbeat keeping pace with the wind. Mind focused and clear. Thoughts tried to form but now was not the time to dwell on anything except her mission: Kaz’s safety: the Commander’s safety. It took priority over her mind, her days, and her health. 

Each day she performed her duties scouring the people, making sure everything was safe and everyone was as obedient as her. Listening to meetings, advising the generals, and keeping the peace between the districts. Assassinating those who got in her way because that is what the lead guard was expected to do, what she was supposed to DO.

She feared if she left her brain open to thoughts then she might get scared or guilty, might realize what she had dedicated her life to was killing her. That she might give up on Kaz and his easy confidence and strong aura. He had saved her and she was indebted to him and his heart-melting scheming face.

It was forbidden. The Commander must remain partnerless to better rule; she was selfish to wish against the welfare of Ixia but she wasn’t a good person anymore; each slice of her knives left ghosts haunting her, preventing her sleep and creating tear-stained cheeks. In the beginning, she prayed to her saints pleading for forgiveness and for them to wash the blood from her, but as her eyes hazed over throughout the years Inej gave up knowing there was no hope for someone like her.

With her blackened heart and stained soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To create Inej's backstory by combining hers, Yelena's and a tiny bit of Valek's. Enjoy!

Inej was fourteen when her family was murdered by the chief security guard; accused of being magicians. Her younger selves screams and wails echoed in her ears to that day broken by the loss. She never recovered, emotional scars littering her skin from the terrible night. Her demeanor changed setting her mind on revenge and gaining strength

She was taken in by a woman named Tante Helen who had hoped Inej would have magic she could sell to the highest bidder. When she didn’t Helen decided to invest her into her side business of just selling girls. 

2 years later Inej found her opportunity to escape at the annual fire festival, rumors were that the commander would be there and she was determined to find him. To release herself from misery while ridding the world of the monster of the woman who claimed to be her “caregiver”.

As a child, she’d been fascinated by the acrobats who each year danced with fire, spinning, and appearing to be weightless in the crisp air. Eyes filled with wonder Inej had dedicated herself to learning the flips and spins and after her parents were assassinated she threw herself into it, even more, spending every free hour training.

The night of the festival was in it’s prime and after watching the acrobat show (for the tradition) Inej was scanning the crowd, darting around people looking for the only person who could save her now, prepared to put her life in his hands. She walked up to the infamous Commander concealed in the shadows whispering under her breath before disappearing again into the busy crowd.

“I can help you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know! :)


End file.
